


I am Nevera                     (peterpan OUAT)

by aidan_bae



Category: Peter Pan - Fandom, peter pan ouat, peter pan/OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Kitsune, Multi, Nogitsune, OUAT - Freeform, Romance, Sarcasm, evil!pan, nevěra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidan_bae/pseuds/aidan_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland was around way before Peter Pan. Way before the Lost Boys. Way before Captain Hook himself. But no one knows how it came to be. No one knows how this magical island that lets you live forever even came to existance. Well now you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hidden in the shadows

"Welcome to Neverland" a boy wearing a brown cloak said coming out of the shadows of the trees as he eyed the two. Then two more boys came out from behind him surrounding them in corners. 

The two adults who go by the name Greg and Tamara look at each other than back at the teenager in confusion. "Who are you people" Tamara asked. 

The blonde boy grinned as he slowly took off his cloak. His blue eyes held amusement at there confusion but his grin said something else. He than widened out his arms and four more boys came from behind him. This time though, carrying various medieval weapons. 

"We, are the Home Office of course." He said grinning in anticipation. One of the boys next to the blonde rolled his eyes at his brother for being so dramatic .

"The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara retorted in anger. The woman always hated to not be in control of a situation.

Greg widened his eyes in recognition than took Tamara's hand and took a step back. "They're are not just teenagers, they're the lost boys. " 

The blonde boy directed his attention to the man and smiled, clearly impressed. "Look at that, I never knew we were so famous." Then his expression turned serious. 

"Why are you on Neverland?" His question came out as a growl. That made the adults almost tremble to there knees. 

The woman Tamara coughed awkwardly in a weak attempt to clear voice. "Our ship broke apart on shore after it was attacked by mermaids, we wanted to rest here for the night so that in the morning we can fix our ship and leave" 

The lost boy grimaced at them for lying.

"Your lying, now tell us the truth before we rip your darn shadows off." The blonde threatened with a scowl. 

The adults cowered back a little at the dominant voice. Then Greg put his hands around Tamara protectively. 

"Okay,Okay. Look we found a magic bean. We thought it was going to grow us a bean stalk, so we planted it. A few seconds later there was a green whirlpool and we slipped inside. Next thing we know we are here in Neverland. We wanted to ask the king here if he could give us a passage home." 

The blonde boy tilted his head, mocking sympathy. "Well that's too bad"" he said as he reached for his crossbow on his back.  
"Because there is no kings on Neverland. There is just Pan. And sadly he isn't taking any visitors at the moment" he said as he aimed the Gregs throat.  
"And there is no adults allowed on Neverland"  
Than he pulled the trigger. 

Greg closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact. It never came. He slowly opened back his eyes and saw the quiver inches away from his face. Being held in the hand of a person in a black cloak.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?" The voice came out slightly feminine.  
"Great another guest to the party, now.."  
Then four more arrows came flying at them. The figure in the cloak only slighty tilted there head and the arrows turned to dust.  
"Now that was just rude. Seems as if your mother also never taught you manners."

Then the person in the cloak turned to the adults and put there cape over them, and they disappeared.

The adults reappeared on the beach. Right in front of the shore. The moon was already setting into the ocean. It was a beautiful sight.

"Get off this island as fast as you can" said the person in the cloak in a British accent as she materialized in front of them. Tamara scoffed. 

"How are we supposed to leave without a boat." 

"Don't speak to me in that tone, Girl. I just saved your life. Be grateful." 

"I am sorry" Greg said as she stepped in front of Tamara. "She can sometimes act immature. But she is correct, how are we supposed to leave without a boat" Greg said with a calm voice, trying to ease the persons anger. 

Greg swore he saw a hint of a smile in the darkness of the cloak. But he shook it off.  
"Sweet man you are, your kindness just saved both of your lives, and don't worry, about the boat. I will make one for you" 

And with the wave of the person in the cloaks' hand a ship appeared. It was so luxurious looking. It was even better than the Evil Queens ships and the Jolly Roger combined. 

Greg and Tamara looked at the ship in awe. "The mermaids will guide you to your land, and there you will be safe, now go. I here them coming" 

The two adults bowed there head in thanks than rushed over to there ship. After they took of to sail. They turned around but the figure was already gone.


	2. Nevera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tomorrow we shall hunt the island for the intruder, and when we find him…or her. Bring them to the camp alive;and we can start a new game"

A boy with green eyes and brown hair glowered at Felix as he walked into camp, the hood of his cloak fully off.   
He slowly stood up from his stump and teleported in from of him. 

"Your giving me the look, I know that look,what happened?" The green eyed boy was practically spitting on his face with every word, dominance laced in his voice. 

"They got away, the two adults" the blonde boy said as he took a hasty step back. A weak attempt to escape the other boys anger. 

The green eyed boy chuckled darkly. 

"Obviously Felix, I felt them leave the island"   
Then he quickly went to grip the back of boy now named Felix's neck and roughly brought it close to his face. 

"What I want to know is why you didn't get them back" the boy sneered, his breath hitting Felix's face.

Felix lowered his eyes in submission.   
"Pan, i-i couldn't-"

Pan rolled his eyes and cut him off.   
"Why"   
Felix wanted to roll his eyes at Pans impatience but knew he wouldn't dare.

'He would probably make me gouge my eyes out with my own hands' 

"There was this person in a cloak, and they just appeared out of the shadows - they catched the arrow I shot at the adults, then we shot four more and they turned them to dust, then they put there cape over the adults and all three disappeared, and when we went searching for them. We arrived at the shore of the beach and saw them on a ship being guided by mermaids." 

Pan looked into Felix's eyes as if to try and find out if he was lying or not. Than he huffed in frustration. He let go of his grip on Felix's neck and took a step back.

"I felt this stranger come on Neverland awhile ago" he lied.   
"They felt like a child, I thought they would eventually find there way to the camp. But he has ruined my game." 

"He? What if the intruder is girl" 

Pan raised his eyebrow and grinned.   
"A girl could never do something this grand, there too weak, and even if a girl did do this, we both know what we do to the females that visit Neverland,"

Felix nodded with a grin. 

"Tomorrow we shall hunt the island for the intruder, and when we find him…or her. Bring them to the camp alive;and we can start a new game" 

Felix nodded again and Pan watched him turn around and walk towards his tent. 

____________________________________________ 

The person in the cloak silently glared at the two boys. They were hiding on the shadows of the branch in the trees. As they listened into there conversation.  
'Who are these boys' 

"Tomorrow we shall hunt the island for the intruder, and when we find him…or her. Bring them to the camp alive;and we can start a new game" the person in the cloaked heard the boy that calls himself Pan announce with a cocky grin. 

'How dare he, he wants to shed blood   
, that's not allowed on Neverland." The person thought bitterly. 

"Hey what's that in the trees." 

The person in the cloak looked down and saw a boy that looked like he was at the age of ten with brown eyes looking up right at them. 

"Hey Peter there's something in the t-" 

The person in the cloak teleported away before they could hear the boy finish his sentence.   
____________________________________________ 

A lady with blonde hair was starting to put out the fire near her campsite.

*rustle* *rustle* 

The lady picked up her bow from the ground and a quiver from the holding on her back and aimed it where the sound came from. It became dead silent. The only sound was of the cackling of the now dying fire. 

"SHOW YOURSELF!" The lady demanded. 

A person in a black cloak slowly came out of the bushes. The blonde lady shot her arrow at the cloak. In response it fell flat on the ground as if nothing was ever inside. 

The blonde lady furrowed her eyes in confusion.   
"What the f-" 

"Was that really necessary that was my favorite cloak?" Someone whispered in her ear. Tinkerbell stood there frozen at the familiar voice.   
'No it couldn't be'  
She turned around and her eyes widened. 

 

"Nevera?"


	3. Innocent but deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shes not as innocent as she seems.

"Sweet pea, its been too long" Nevera replied. A black mask was covering the bottom half of her face. Only showing her shimmering emerald eyes. Her hazel nut colored hair covering her ears and flowing down to her shoulders. Which was covered by her elvish like clothing. 

'How is this possible' Tinkerbell thought. 

The girl called Nevera tilted her head in mock confusion. "Surprised, you look suprised" her voice was slightly muffled because of the mask.  
Then she reached out and grabbed Tinkerbells neck and pushing her against the nearest tree. The impact was so strong. Tinkerbell thought she broke her spine. 

" Y-your suppose to be dead" Tinkerbell choked out. Nevera rolled eyes.   
" Well im sorry to disappoint the homicidal killer herself" Nevera snarled. Her British accent becoming more noticeable. 

"Nev-" Nevera started squeeze tighter on her throat, completely blocking her airway.  
*gasp*   
"Nevera I wasn't the one that trapped you-"

"Really sweet pea, because when I was getting trapped into that box. I clearly remember you being the one to open it. I felt your aura" Nevera exclaimed. Minutes passed and Tinkerbell stayed silent as she has given up on ways to prove her innocence. 

Nevera started to loosen her grip on Tink. Taking her silence as a silent confession. Eyes slowly analyzing her movements to make sure she isn't going to attack.  
"Thats what I thought" she whispered. As her eyes showed betrayal. Tink fell to the ground gasping for air. Nevera eyes rolled at her for being so overly traumatic. 

"I'm not going to kill you SweetPea, I wont kill you because I'm not a monster. But if you want to make it up to me. I'll make you a deal." Nevera said. She was trying to make her voice Stern. But inside she was quaking. 'what if she says no'

Tinkerbell slowly got up and steadied herself against the tree. She looked up and started to shake her head slowly.   
"You just got finished choking me 5 seconds ago. What makes you think-" 

"Because neverland is dying Tink,cant you feel it. These trees used to scream life. The sky used to actually show sunlight-" 

"Even if I did chose to help you. How are we supposed to save the island." 

Nevera eyes started to wrinkle.   
'she's smiling '

"by going to the source of thing causing these things to happen of course."   
Tinkerbell looked down at her in confusion.   
"I need to have some Intel on someone on this island" Nevera said steadily. 

'who could she be talking about the only person important enough in this island to look for is-'

"he goes by the name pan" 

Tinks eyes widened.  
'No'  
"PETER!"   
nevera rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

"no Pan, have you got selective hearing "

Tinkerbell started to shake her head as steadied her footing,so she does not fall down again. "His first name is Peter, last Pan. He has a shadow that bring boys that feel unloved and lost onto this island. There called the lost boys-

Nevera scoffed at the name.   
'This Peter pan has no sense creativity I see.'

"They kill anyone that is seen as a threat on this island even adults, he feels everything on this island. Where you are, what your doing. Hell he even knows if a leave just fell from the tree." 

Nevera narrowed her eyes slightly at Tinkers statement.   
"You speak as if you had personal experience with this Pan" her voice was full of suspicion. Tinkerbell lowered her head at the fact. Nevera widened her eyes. You good literally see the gears turning behind her eyes. 

"Sweet pea, your a fairy. Not only that but you worked right next to the blue fairy. Your the biggest threat to him. Unless-" Nevera took a step back and turned around examined her camp. She narrowed her eyes at bow and quiver that Tinkerbell shot at her cloak. She looked up and saw the tree house. It had a latter that went up.   
Nevera widened her eyes at her discovery.   
She turned around and look back at Tinkerbell. She wasn't against the tree anymore. 

Nevera turned her head slightly and saw Tinker trying to camouflage herself into the darkness of the trees. Nevera rolled her eyes at the attempt of escape then looked at the trees. They branches extended and took a grip on Tinks limbs, she was struggling to get free then they slowly brought her front of Nevera. 

Tears was starting to form in the corners of Tinks eyes. Her bottom lip trembling.   
"Please don't-"   
Nevera cut her off. "Peter wouldn't have had kept you if you had your powers which is pixie dust, and even you did he would've probably took it from you. You would've been killed. But you don't have your powers now do you. Heck you don't even have your wings. No you came to Never land with no pixie dust and no wings. Not only that but your a adult Sweet pea. Either way he would've killed you. Unless you made a deal with him. Let me guess. Pledge your loyalty which means do whatever he say when he asks and he won't kill you. But your useless, you have no pixie dust, no wings, and you can't fight. However you do have one thing, and that's your pretty face."

Nevera breathed out as she reached out and traced the outlines of Tinks lips and then her jawline. 

"So many things you can do with it, I don't know this Pan, but I know teens and teens need a release and I'm pretty sure that he's not going to live forever without one. " 

Tinkerbell entire body started to tremble.   
"no, no, no, no" she kept muttering over and over again. 

Then Nevera gripped Tinkerbell's chin and made her look into Neveras' emerald eyes. 

"He rapes you doesn't he" 

The trees immediately let's go of Tinkerbells limbs, and she falls to ground crying.

Nevera looked down Tink in pity. Tinkerbell didn't deserve that. 

"He didn't rape me" Tinkerbell said through her sobs. Neveras' eyes furrowed. 

"What?"   
She couldnt have ben wrong. She's always right.

Tinkerbell looked up at Nevera, eyes red and snotty nose. 

" He would put a spell on me, so that I could enjoy it too. He's not heartless,he cares, he cares!" 

'Stockholm Syndrome at its finest I see' Nevera thought. 

"Then why are you crying?" Nevera voiced out instead. 

"B-Beacause he's here and he's going to kill you" she stuttered out. Then a red must surrounded her and she disappeared. 

 

'wait, what the heck is happening he cant see me now it's too early in the game'

 

Nevera than felt a presence behind her. 

" Hello Nevera "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ okay so in most fictions, the female characters usually wear modern clothes. So I thought maybe I could get a character that dresses like Pan, also the mask Nevera wears looks like the one that Bucky wears on the movie Captain America The Winter Soldier. Anyway if you have any suggestions just comment and leave kudos.


	4. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hoped you be taller."

Caged  
Consciousness poured into Nevera as she slightly opened her eyes with a quiet groan. Her head was pounding like a drum as if at any second it was going to explode into   
a billion pieces. Her head was bleeding, her back was cramped.   
'what the bloody hell happened to me?' 

She could feel the fresh blood roll down from her wound and getting trapped in the jungle of her hair. She started to then feel the wound start to heal, her cranium must of been fractured because she felt it start to mold itself back together. She silently screamed at the pain of it. Tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

Nevera snapped her head to the source of the delicate voice. It was extremely dark but she could make out the shape of a cage, it was made of bamboo sticks and held together by pieces of hair. 

"Who are you?" She demanded then winced slightly after she realized her head was still hurting. Seconds past, and the voice didn't speak up again.   
"I said who. are. you." Nevera growled out. Her voice coming out dominating and ruthless. Her eyes turning yellow. 

"I-I am Wendy. Wendy Darling, im sorry if I offended you, you were unconscious in your cage for a couple of hours. I started to worry when your blood started dripping out of the cage onto the ground."

Neveras eyes turned back to being green as she drank in 'Wendy's' as she calls herself words. Nevera breathing started to get shallow as she looked around and realized that she was in a cage. 

' How did I not realize that I was in a bloody cage ' 

Neveras hands started to lightly tremble as she went to grip the bars. She put her face against the gap between the two bars and look down and noticed that she was in fact hanging in the air.

' How is this possible I was just at Tinkers camp- 

Flash back:

"Hello Nevera" 

Nevera turned around hiding her irritation to the change of her game with smugness.   
Her eyes squinting slightly as she looked at Peter. 

He was six feet away from her. Leaning against a tree. His arms half crossed because one was holding an half eaten apple. 

His eyebrows shot up as he took in her appearance. "Oh so you are a girl." 

Nevera raised one of her thick eyebrows, her irritation at the comment was probably already showing. 

" How charming of you to say, is that a problem." 

Nevera watched as his tongue rolled inside his mouth before he smiled, triumphantly as if he just won a battle.   
"Disappointing. Yes. However definitely not a problem." His eyes slowly raking up and down her body. 

Nevera grimaced in disgust.   
"Y-"

"FELIX!"   
Peter yelled. Nevera than felt something hard hit her head. She felt her cranium crack as she collapsed to the ground. Her mask cracking in half at the impact. Blood already starting to spew out of her head. Her sight becoming blurry by the second, everything starting to come in and out of focus. 

"Felix, I said to knock her out, not to kill her!"   
Peter yelled. 

Nevera shuddered at the loud sound. It made her head hurt. She slowly started to make a pathetic attempt at escaping as she started to crawl away. 

"Oh never mind she's still alive" Peter said grinning as he looked at the poor girl making sad attempts at crawling away. 

Nevera started to hear footsteps coming towards her, while she was crawling. Then she felt a foot connect with her head and she lost consciousness. 

~Flashback over ~ 

"That little shit!" Nevera muttered. Then a realization comes to her, and she looks at the other cage. 

"Wait, why are you here?"   
Before Wendy could answer, Nevera heard something snap and her cage started to plummet to the ground. 

"OH MY GOSH!" She heard Wendy yell.   
Nevera thought fast, and realized that she was well enough to use her powers and teleported out of the cage into the other cage next to Wendy. 

Nevera knew it was a stupid idea to teleport herself, into another cage, but she wasn't just going to save herself needed to save Wendy too.   
She began starting to try and calm down her breathing as she looked through the cage, and looked down and saw the other cage was completely demolished. 

"Oh my goodness, your so brave Nevera"   
Nevera looked to her right and looked at the girl beside her. She was beautiful with her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Thanks Wendy it was n-" 

Nevera squinted her eyes at Wendy. 

"how do you know my name? I never told you."   
Wendy's eyes shifted slightly to the left as Nevera answered the question. Slowly licking her bottom lip.

' she's nervous ' Nevera thought

 

The moonlight was shining against her eyes making her blue orbs look almost white.   
Nevera squinted her eyes at the discovery.   
'The moonlight cant make your eyes appear different, not even in Neverland, that only happens when-'

"Oh you really have to start and up your game, your starting to slack? Nevera mocked her eyes glinting with mischief. 

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
"What ar-"

"Your eyes are turning white, your not showing a shadow, and the body is looking a little transparent" 

'Wendy' started to smirk devilishly. Her eyes now turning completely white.

' Aw, what a weird expression on such a innocent face'

"Seriously shadow, you've done better


	5. Let the games begin, Greenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Play

"LET HER DOWN!" Peter yelled to the lost boy. He was standing a couple feet away from Nevera's cage. The lost boy nodded his head and took the rope slowly letting it go as the cage came down. 

"It looks as if our conversation must come to an end" Shadow said, his white eyes boring into Nevera green ones. 

Nevera furrowed her eyebrows as she felt the cage getting lowered.   
"You staring at me and not saying anything as you try and look through my memories, isn't really what I call a 'conversation' " Nevera snarled, her voice completely void. 

'What do I know anyway, I was locked in a box for two centuries' 

The Shadow didn't reply. It just stared before flying out of the cage into the night.

 

Peter POV 

As the cage finally settled onto the ground, I walked over to it and crouched down. My face now completely in front of the cage. In front of Nevera. 

I took in her expression. She was terrified. I smiled. "Are you ready to come out and play nice." I mock. She starts nodding her head violently. 

"I'm sorry love, but what was that I can't hear you, mind speaking a little louder?"

"Y-Yes please" she said her voice weak. Then she started to whimper. The sound sent a shiver to my groin. I guess she gave up trying to act tough. It wouldn't have worked anyway.

"A-Am I free"she whispered almost hopeful as I let her out her cage.  
Her voice was so hopeful. I couldn't wait to crush it. 

"No.." My voice was deadpanned. 

'What a stupid question'   
The light in her eyes at the hope for escape vanished.   
"But that doesn't mean that you can't come out and play"   
She furrows her eyes in confusion. But she keeps quite as I lead her to the camp.   
By the time we got to camp Nevera was half wheezing by the trip.  
'She'll be dead by tomorrow."

3rd POV:  
"What are we do-" before Nevera could finish her sentence Peter grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree. The tree cracked in two at the impact. Peter listened to Nevera mutter curses under her breath between her coughs and wheezes as he started stalking towards her. Blood starting to spew again out of the back of her head.

When Peter was in front of her. He gripped the back of her head roughly jerking it back as he pointed a dagger to her throat. It was coated with some kind of blue gel. 

 

Nevera quickly dropped her facade. Her once scared eyes now full of mischief.   
"And here I thought we were getting along" she mocked as she tilts her head. Causing the point of the dagger to glide slightly against her skin. A bit more pressure and it would've cut it. 

"Do you know what this is?"   
Never didn't answer but jerked as she felt a hand on her knee.  
W-What are you doing" She stammered. 

Peter grinned at her stutter. He dropped the the dagger and than began to speak.  
"Were going to play a game."   
"A really fun game" he than took a crossbow from behind him and pointed it at her throat.

"I call it target practice."  
Nevera raised an eyebrow at the threat.  
"I call it homicide" she answered without skipping a beat. 

"Oh, look at whose playing the tough girl now "   
He says with half smile.   
"Im going to have alot of fun with you, you'll be my personal toy, what do you think about bondage?" Nevera didn't answer, she just stared at him defiantly. Challenging him. Peter smirked. Then he started to stand up using the upper part of the crossbow to guide Nevera up too while it was settled under her jaw. 

He than took a step back. Drawing the cross bow away from Nevera's jaw.   
"Do you know what this is?" Peter asked taking the arrow out of the crossbow as he then motions to the liquid on the tip if the quiver. 

Nevera furrows her eyebrows. She doesn't remember a plant like that being on Neverland. 

"I'm sorry do I need to repeat myself" Peter said in a warning tone annoyed that she wasn't answering him.

Nevera had the sudden urge to snap his his neck.

"No, I've never seen it" Nevera answered acting scared.   
"Its Dream Shade. The deadliest plant on the island. One prick of this on your skin and you will be in agony for days, weeks or even years before the poison reaches your heart. And you die" 

'Obviously'

"Why are you telling me this" Never a breathed out.   
Peter raised n eyebrow.

"I'm sure you didn't throw me against this tree to give me a thousand ways to die on Neverland 101 course class." After Nevera quickly sucked in her lips after she stopped talking. 

Peter stalked towards her and slapped her in the face so hard she tumbled to the ground.   
"This tree is very special, I abandoned my boy here." 

'He has a son? Interesting' 

Never a covered up her anger with fear.   
"I-Im sorry, just please" she stutters as she quickly puts her hands out. A weak attempt to block him. 

Peter did an open mouth grin while raising his eyebrow. He bends down and roughly grips Neveras jaw. 

"Run,darling" Peter snarled. Then he quickly let go if Neveras jaw. Nevera quickly sat up and started to run opposite of him. 

"THE GAME HAS BEGUN!" 

Than Nevera heard scuffling, and an arrow whizzed past her. Hitting a tree. 

Nevera smirked.

'Let the games begin'

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

OK if you are confused with Neveras change of personality from tough to scared. It was all a trick. This chapter was to show how much of a trickster she really is. Her problem though throughout the story is that she can't keep it up. Her emotions usually getting in the way. Anyway I know this chapter is bad but its just a filler


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufio played by Ash Stymest

I was conscious of every sound— even my own  
breathing, the sounds of birds flying over my head set me on edge, the far-off pulsing wail of a siren didn't help. At every step, the sound of leaves crunching underfoot seemed thunderous.

Long lanky Branches scratched into my skin as I whizzed pass them at high speed. The sound of chanting lost boys could be heard from a distance as they chased me. I knew I couldn't keep running forever. I knew I needed a plan.

Rufio POV

"Separate, I'll go south. Lanky, Thomas, And Gally go west. Thomas and Felix go north" I demanded as we stood in the middle of clearing. The darkness of the night giving everything an erring feeling. The only thing you could see were the dark outlines of the trees. Which were bumpy and gnarled like the hands of an old crone. Everyone except Felix nodded and went to there locations. 

"Well aren't you going to go Felix?" I ask as I get on my knees and start taking my quivers out, dipping them in a jar of dreamshade. A punishment worst than death as I like to call it.

Felix chuckles as he walks towards me and kicks the jar of dreamshade over. I stand up quickly. He punches me in the face, forcing me back down. At impulse I cover my nose with my hand. It was bleeding.

"What the hell is your problem" I retort as I got back up. Pushing him away from me. He just stared at me in response. His eyes were dancing with madness. Pupils widening with great pools of rage.  
"Who do you think you are?" He sneers. 

I stay silent. "Your not Peter-" he stalks towards me and pushes me back. "And your not 2nd in command-" he pushes me back harder. I stumble against a tree. "So stop bossing people around."

I frown as he slowly turns around and starts walking away from me."At least I'm trying, you were always Peters little b*tch Felix. Its not my fault you disappointed him by getting the adults to escape." Felix pauses and turns around. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Oh you can stop with the act now Felix. Everyone knows about your little crush on Peter. What do you think, I'm going to believe that you got those bruises on your knees from wiping the dirt off the ground."

Two seconds later an arrow whizzed passed me. Nicking my ear while as the arrow and dug itself into the bark of the tree. 

"Next time I won't miss." Than Felix walked away. 

______________________________________________________

Felix dragged him self through the forest trying to find Thomas. Even though Rufio was trying to act as if he ruled everything he was very good at strategizing.  
After a couple of minutes Felix heard a nearby branch snap so in response Felix hunkered down beside a nearby tree. In the darkness, all he could see were little white paws mincing toward him and the white tip of a tail held aloft. 

Felix blood ran cold at what he was seeing. It was as if fear was eating at the back if his neck, and tearing down his spinal cord. There were no wild animals like that on Neverland. There were no foxes, no wolves, not even a coyote on an island like this.

Felix made an instinct decision and quickly took out his quiver and bow and targeted as he stepped from behind the tree. 

There was nothing there. 

Another branch snapped, however it was behind him. He stood still. Another branch snapped, it was to his right. "WHO'S THERE?!" Felix screamed.

*thump*  
Something fell.  
"Felix" someone whimpered from behind him. Felix turned around no one was there. 

Somebody giggled before saying his name again. Dragging it out this time. "Feeeellliiixxx" the voice came out comical as if his name was apart of some sick joke. He didnt understand. It sounded like a girl. It sounded Bela. 

"FELIX!" The voice now behind him coming out urgent, demanding, Felix turned around and his knees buckled at the sight.  
"Bela"  
His sister layed on the ground in an awkward position. Blood pouring out of her mouth from up her throat, blocking her airflow turning almost black as it cools and hardens. She looked exactly like she did that day. Felix rushed towards her but was thrown back by a some invisible shield.  
"W-Why did you kill me Felix." Bela sputtered out, as some of the blood dripped from the corner of her mouth down to her golden blonde hair.  
'I didn't kill you' he wanted to say. 'Why can't I get to you?'

"I-I didn't mean to Bela, he made me, he made me watch. I wanted to help I sw-"

"I don't believe you Felix" Bela said as the light slowly left her blue eyes.  
"X marks the spot Felix" she whispered.

"What?" He said as the came streaming down his face.  
Felix than felt light breaths on his neck.  
"She said" Felix turned around. It was a girl. Nevera.  
"X marks the spot" Felix watched as her fingers turned into claws. She gripped face, and carved an x under her his eye. Felix shut his eyes closed from the pain and screamed. 

Suddenly he was being shook, violently.  
"Felix, dude, wake up, what happened" 

Felix wedged open his eyes and saw Thomas. His eyes were full with worry.  
"W-What happened?" Felix stuttered out. He looked around and realized that he was still against the tree.  
"I don't know, I was looking for you and when i found you, you were just screaming i- What happened to your face?" 

Felix went a gripped his face. There was a scar. He traced it, it was shaped like a X.

Felix started to hyperventilate. "Hey dude calm down, when we kill the girl, we'll go back to camp and ask Peter whats wrong." Felix wanted to shake his head no. He felt weird around Thomas all of a sudden. He seemed different.

"Alright" he said instead.

Thomas than took Felix hand. Helping him up. Felix nodded at him, a silent thanks. Then started walking ahead of him. 

Not noticing how Thomas didn't have any pupils


	7. Make A Move

The cackling of the fire calmed down Lucas as he eats his porridge. His legs were consistently shifting together, hands twitching uncontrollably as he puts the spoon to his lips. His eyes kept shifting around as was he kept shivering. He looked as if he was having what the world without magic called a seizure. Eventually someone took notice of his state and sat next to him. Lucas turned his head. It was Felix. He was eating porridge also. They sat together in silence. Not saying a word. Just the nearness of another person was enough to make him stop shivering. Then Felix turned his head towards Lucas.

"Why are you wallowing?"

Then Lucas made a big huff. Lucas stayed Silent for a while before answering.   
"Where do you think she went?" 

Felix squinted his eyes at him before turning his head and staring back at the fire. Minutes passed before he answered.   
"It doesn't matter, Pan will be here soon with her."  
The way Felix said it, made it obvious that he didn't even belief what he was saying.   
"I know, I know, but just as a wild guess"

" And I said. It doesn't matter, when Pan arrives with her, than you can ask her yourself" 

"Alright" 

Felix stared at his new empty bowl, before shaking his head and leaving. 

" What was it?" 

Lucas jumps and turns his head a bit. It was Rufio. He was standing beside him with a slice of pizza in his hand. It was piece of food that people during Rufios' time ate. Lucas thought it was weird. 

"Felix said it doesn't matter." 

Lucas turns his head back to his porridge, just as Rufio started to roll his eyes. His porridge, It was getting cold. 

"Oh it matters, if you got any ideas on how to find Nevera, and we find her first, without Felix, do you know how much respect we'll gain from Pan? " 

Rufio said as he took a seat next to Lucas on the log. Lucas thought over Rufios' words. He was right. Pan usually looks over them. Seeing them as unneeded and weak. 

"W-Well I think she's hidden in the echo caves, it's dark in there, easier to hide in the shadows" 

Rufio took a bite out of his pizza thinking about it. Before shaking his head. 

"No way, can't be, the shadow was with us with us when we searched the Echo Caves, it would've found her" 

"Oh" 

Lucas looked down at his now completely cold porridge. Frowning. He thought of something else. Pigs and a blanket. Mark showed it to him. Its very popular in what he calls the 21st century. Whatever that means anyway. 

"You know what I think though?" 

"What?" 

"I think, that the little b*tch is dead" 

Lucas winced a little at the foul language. He hated when the guys cursed. 

"Wh-" 

" Its not like it hasn't happened before, probably accidentally slipped of that cliff and fell into the river, or she came across a mermaid, thought it would help her get off the island, and as they got far from shore it ATE her. Better yet the dumb shank probably ran into Dark Hollow, and got her shadow ripped off by one of the Shadow victims."

Lucas was disgusted with Rufio. How could he think like that. But as he thought of it, did it really matter? She was going to be dead either way. 

"Yeah your right, probably",

To stir away from the conversation. Lucas started to look around. Something caught his eye. 

"What's up with Thomas"

Rufios' eyes traveled over to Thomas. He looked queasy. We'll that was a nice way to put it. His usual quiffed looking hair wasn't up to tar, it was matted looking. And there were red rings circling under his eyes. The other guys call them bags. Lucas didn't understand the term. The rings looked nothing like a satchel. 

Also he wasnt eating. Thomas always eats. 

"HEY TOMMY WHATS UP WITH YA?!" 

Rufio shouted. He was never one to be quiet. But hey this is Neverland. No rules. Except for Pans. 

"Nothing just getting a little cold, hey where's Peter?" Lucas frowned Thomas never talks about Pan or to Pan. Not after he beat him to a pulp during sparring. 

"H-" 

Lucas turns his head and see's Pan fly in from the darkness of the trees. 

"Right there." 

" he looks pissed" Thomas said gleefully. Lucas didn't know why, everyone knew that a pissed Pan led to him making them playing one of his gory games. 

"Whats new?" Rufio said while rolling his eyes. 

Thomas was subtly tracking down Peters every move. Squinting his eyes a little as he sees the way he walks over to Felix and starts to whisper in his ear. Both looking over every single boy in their campsite. 

"What do you think he's talking to Felix about?" 

 

" I don't know, don't think about asking though, remember what happened last time. He smacked your ass raw in one hit" 

Lucas shuddered at the memory. He hated Pan at that moment. He was acting like an adult. 

"How can I forget"   
Acouple minutes passed before Thomas looked back at Lucas and Rufio. 

"Well I'm going to go hit the hay, goodnight"   
Thomas says as he than stands up from his log and walks over to his tent. 

Thomas POV- 

'You'll never get away with this"   
Thomas said as he sits in the white room across from the red headed girl.   
The red head looked up from the checker board. Green eyes met brown. 

"Watch me"  
She said as she than made her next move.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's here." Pan whispered into Felix ear. Lips, occasionally brushing up against his skin. He felt Felix shudder. "That's impossible, we would've saw her." Peter felt like he was two seconds away from turning Felix into a toad. Peter backed away from Felix and turned his head to look into his eyes.

"Are you losing faith in me Felix? "   
The answer was a simple yes or a simple no. He'd know if Felix was lying either way really.   
Felix shifted his eyes nervously before looking down. 

"No. But Peter why are you getting so caught up into this girl." 

Peter smirked. Felix was jealous.   
"Oh Felix, I don't think its obvious yet. But i bat for both teams. "

Peter noticed how Felix's eyebrows furrow for only a millisecond. Breathing suddenly becoming uneven.   
"So your interested in her?" 

"Yes, but also relieved. I finally have a real challenge. A new toy. And you know how much I love my toys." The comment was suppose to come off as a joke but Felix did know actually. He had to witness Peter picking that stupid pirate, Killian as one of his toys for a while. The thing was that Peter liked to break his toys. Until they're self confidence is shattered and are turned into just a shell of his former self. It took Peter two days on Killian. 

"She's here, talk to all the boys. Tell me which one seems diffe- where's Thomas? " 

Peter moved away from Felix as he searched for the alabaster skinned boy. He turned his face to Rufio who was talking to that Lucas kid. "Rufio!"

Rufio turned his head towards Peter before turning back to Lucas. Smirking he whispered something into Lucas ear before getting up and walking to Peter.   
"Yeah Peter?" 

"Where is Thomas" 

"Oh Greenie? The shank went to bed early." 

Peter glared at the ground. Peter barely knew Thomas. But he knew one thing for sure. He never went to bed before the others. He would stay up late. So that he can comfort the boys who scream at night begging to go home. It was a rather stupid and ridiculous act of sympathy, and devotion. He wouldn't even get anything out of it.

"Find Thomas bring him here." 

Rufio brought his hand to his head smartly.. "Yes, sir"   
Peter rolled his eyes as he watched Rufio turn away and disappear into the trees.   
Peter stood in the same spot for awhile thinking. He had a feeling his game was about to change. He followed Rufio.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufio is pathetic. Peter has been following him for the past five minutes. And he still hasn't noticed. He even stepped onto a damn twig. And Rufio didn't as even flitch. Seriously Peter needs some new Lost Boys. 

Peter stepped behind a tree to hide as Rufio arrived at a clearing. The clearing was full of sleeping bags and tents. Peter watched Rufio scratch his head as he looked around. Thomas wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"THOMAS! COME OUT PAN WANTS YOU!" 

Peter closed his ears as he rolled his eyes at how loud Rufio was. Peter started to roll his shoulders as he felt a tingling sensation in his back. 

"Hey Peter"   
If anyone says that Peter jumped in fright, he's ripping their heart out.   
Peter turned around and was met with the face of Thomas. Peter widened his eyes as looked Thomas up and down. He looked like he hasn't eaten days. Even though he was eating an apple. His hair was flat and oily. He had pink circles under his eyes. Eyes twinkling with insanity. Thomas chuckled as he leaned up against the tree in front of Peter. 

"How long do you think its going to take for Chatty Cathy over here to realize im not 'around' " 

Peter stared blankly at Thomas, unamused, clearly not getting the joke.   
"what are you doing" 

Thomas paused for a second before taking glances at Peter and his apple.  
" Im eating an apple"  
Peter furrowed his eyes in confusion. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"you know what they say an apple a day keeps the fox away, I'm paraphrasing, of course." 

"Your not Thomas" 

"Oh what a deceptive mind you have Malcolm, but yes I am Thomas, want to see? I have the mole on my Penis to prove it. "  
If looks could kill. Thomas or whatever is making him act this way would've been been six feet underground. 

Peter thrusted his hand forward with the hope of Thomas being blasted against the wall. Thomas didn't move. But he did pause as he went to take another bite out of his apple. Before he turned his head to Peter and squinted his eyes. 

 

"You thought that would've worked? Really? " 

Peter looked at his hands and than back at 'Thomas' He glowered at him.   
"Oh I see, you've taken away my magic, that's why its so easy for you to strut around and pose now is it? " 

Thomas didn't reply, he just took another bite of his apple. Before turning his head and staring at Peter. Thomas hopped from up the tree as he started taking steps towards him. 

"Such a broken thing you are Malcolm. Not going to lie, its pretty pathetic." 

"Get out of Thomas" 

"But I happen to like this meatsuit, so comfy and broad." 

"I said, Get.Out" 

"You know what you need? A good lay?"   
'Thomas' was meters away from Pans face now. 

"Are you offering?" 

"Thomas isn't, but I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you don't understand what's happening. Nevera possessed Thomas. Nevera is a kitsune. So instead, of feeding off of Chaos, Strife, and Pain likes a nogitsune. She feeds off of energy. Just plain posutive energy. Which people put out alot during sex. I think you get whats probably going to happen. Because I'm still debating if I should put smut in this story. Also Nevera knows Peters real name through um… certain sources.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudo


End file.
